


Final goodbye

by MarVinKill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final goodbye

Ok this drawing was of Glenn and Maggie. It's called final goodbye. I never finished it and still unsure if I should as it's rather morbid. 

I'll let u decide. If you look carefull michonne stick figure is on the left standing guard

[](http://postimg.org/image/3z4yorycd/full/)


End file.
